New Found Love - a Goku x Caulifla story
by Nub123
Summary: After the Universe 6 tournament, Goku decides to take a break, and visit Universe 6 along with Vegeta, and Cabba. When they arrive, Goku meets a saiyan female named Caulifla, and was instantly attracted to her, same with the saiyan female who didnt want to share her feelings either. When Goku gets back, he finds out that Chi-Chi is having an affair. Find out what happens next!
1. Cabba’s Proposal

New Found Love

Chapter 1: Cabba's Proposal

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, hope you like it. All of this will take place after the Champa tournament**.

Goku had just finished his work at the fields, and was returning home with the money he had gotten from selling the vegetables. On his way home he was flagged down, and pulled over to help a man having problems with his car. "My car has fallen into this ditch, can you please help me?" The man said. Goku easily pulled it up, and that's when he was ambushed by three guys. They pointed their guns at him, and demanded Goku to hand over the truck. _'Bulma just gave me that thing, and it would be a waste if these burglars took_ _it'_ Goku thought. "Hurry up man, we don't got all day, just give us the damn keys so we don't have to shoot you!" exclaimed the man with the assault rifle. Goku then countered with "no way".

The burglars started shooting, but Goku easily overpowered them, and knocked all of them out, only to be hit by a bullet when his guard was down. "Shit, I might need to start training again". The tournament of power was only a few months away, and Goku knew he had to get ready to face all of the warriors in the battle royal. Goku arrived home to his wife Chi-Chi, and Goten, which was his youngest son. Things have been getting really complicated with chi-chi, who made him get a job, instead of getting stronger. He still loved her, but she was starting to get on his nerves, so he knew something had to change quick, before their marriage goes down the drain. "GOKU, GO TAKE A BATH RIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, while also saying dinner will be ready in half an hour.

Goku decided to train a little by himself, but he saw krillin pass by, and decided to spar with him a little. Krillin accepted the challenge, and they got into their fighting stance. "You ready?" Asked Goku. "Yeah bring it on", and they were off. Goku landed a punch right in krillin's gut, making him cough up blood and spit. "Shit, that hurt!", and Goku could only chuckle. Goku then put his hands together, and Krillin did the same. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." they yelled " HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" They cried in unison. The beam struggle was close, but then a surge of power overwhelmed Krillin, and he was blown away by the power of the kamehameha wave shot by Goku. When he looked, Goku had glowing yellow aura around him and Krillin said "HEY, who said you could use Super Saiyan?!" " sorry I got carried away" was the answer.

Then they heard Chi-Chi yell that it was supper time.

 **Capsule Corporations**

Vegeta just came back from a training session in the the gravity room, when he heard an explosion coming from the lab. He ran over there and found bulma there with another failed time machine attempt. Bulma looked furious, and vegeta made a snort noise. "Another failed time machine, I swear bulma you just don't know when to stop, this is your SIXTH failed attempt and you keep trying". Though Bulma was Vegeta's husband, she did find him quite irritating at times.

Goku had called Whis earlier to come pick him up for more intense training purposes, but Whis advises Goku that there was going to be a baseball game tomorrow between Universe 6 and 7. "Me and Vados have been preparing the field for the game, and I wanted to know if you and vegeta would like to participate. I already have asked everyone else, and they have agreed". Goku agreed to the proposal, and he was on his way to Capsule Corp to ask vegeta if he was interested. Goku felt vegeta's ki as he descended unto the balcony, and entered the gravity room. Vegeta instantly saw him, and shut off the gravity system, while saying "what do you want Kakarot?" Asked vegeta. "Whis told me to tell you that we are having a baseball tournament against universe 6, and he'll be here tomorrow to pick us up". "Tch, fine I'll do it".

 **The next day**

Everyone was in an eager mood in the afternoon, as they watched the close baseball match up. Vegeta was the pitcher, and he was up against Goku. ' _Bring it on Kakarot, I'm not losing this time!' Vegeta_ threw the ball, and Goku's bat made contact with the ball. The struggle was real, but then Yamaha decided to steal second base, distracting vegeta while Goku hit the ball. The ball went straight into the glove of Botamo, and he threw it to Goten to get Yamcha out, but then it bounced off the base, and lt went into Cabba's hands. "HERE MASTER!" Exclaimed Cabba, and he threw it to vegeta, and when vegeta tagged Yamcha, Vados rules it safe because Champa hit Yamcha at the same time, meaning it was obstruction of the play. Beerus then starts to fight with Champa, causing the Earth to shake, and tornados to swirl. Before any damage could be made, the angels stopped the raging God's of destruction. "We are calling this game off right NOW!" Yelled the angels.

"Who won?" Asked Champa, and Whis answered with "Universe 7 walked-off, so the victory goes to them. "YES" Beerus shouted, and when they looked down, Yamcha was touching home plate. "I guess I walked off my own way guys" before Yamcha became unconscious, being in the same stance as when he was killed by the saibaman. After the game, Vegeta walks up to Cabba, and tells him "I will be traveling to planet Sadala next week, be ready for extensive training". "Yes Master!" Cabba said excitedly, as it was the first time he would be getting training from Vegeta, in his home planet too. "Um... Master Vegeta, may I stay with you before you go, so I can guide you to our Sadala Defense Force Headquarters when you get to Universe 6?" Cabba asked. "Hmph, fine I will let you stay, but you have to come with me whenever I go into the gravity chamber". "Yes Master, anything for you"! Cabba exclaimed. "STOP CALLING ME MASTER BOY!" Yelled Vegeta, and his answer was "O-Ok".

Goku had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and asked "Can I come too? I would love to spar with Hit again!" Vegeta sighed, and Cabba said "if it is fine with master Vegeta, you can come". "No, I don't need your presence clown". "Come one Vegeta, dont be like that, I just want to have a few spars, maybe even with you. ' _Maybe I should let Kakarot go, I maybe could finally defeat him ONCE IN FOR ALL'_ Vegeta thought. "Fine, but be ready within a week". "Sure" Goku said. When Goku arrives home, he saw Chi Chi hanging up some clothes, and he hugged her. "Oh hello Goku, I didn't expect you to be back so quickly." He didn't expect to be home this quick either "the gods had a fight, so Whis and Vados ended it early, and we won by a walk off, thanks to Yamcha. I was going to tell you that within a week I'll be heading off to Universe 6 with Vegeta, just to explore a little bit, and meet some new Saiyans".

"WHAT?!" Chi Chi Yelled, "you cant go, this time you won't leave me for some type of training purpose, ever since you left with that Whis, you haven't been back in over a year, and I'm not going to raise goten alone!". "Dammit Chi Chi that's what you always say, and this time I'm going, whether you like it or not". "What did you say, Don't you fucking dare say that to me, you are not leaving!" Yelled Chi Chi. "For Fuck Sake why do you have to be like this Goku, I just want to live like a normal family, can I not even ask for that?!" Chi Chi gave Goku a stare that read 'murder', and that was it for Goku, he just turned his back on her, and flew off. ' _Chi Chi thinks she can control me, I'm way stronger that her, so I don't know why she even bothers'._ "DAMMIT GOKU" the female Yelled.

Goku didn't stop flying until he reached Kame House, and knocked on the door. "Yo!" Goku greeted. "How are you doing Goku, haven't seen you since Bulma's party!" Exclaimed the old man at the door. "How have you been Master Roshi, can I stay here for a week, I had a bit of an arguement with Chi Chi, and I think she doesn't want me back in the house". "Of course came the answer, it would just be like old times, you me and Krillin". When Goku looked inside, he saw Krillin there, putting on his gi. ' _Nothing like an old fashioned spar'_


	2. Arrival in Universe 6

New Found Love

Chapter 2: Arrival in Universe 6

 **Hey guys, this is the second chapter for my new fanfic. Last chapter we saw goku and co compete in a baseball tournament between u6. After Vegeta let's Goku come, he arrives home having an argument with his wife, Chi Chi, and then goes to kame house to spend the week, see what happens next!**

Goku walks in, and nods to Krillin, who is putting his shoes on. "Hey, wanna spar for a bit?" Goku asked. "Sorry, but I promised 18 that I would fight her a little, and then I have to go to the mall with her, maybe later"

"Okay."

Goku knew that once android 18 asked Krillin to do something, he usually did it, so there was no mind changing. Goku walked around outside a bit, and plopped himself down on the dry, soft grass and looked at the raging fight between spouses. Marron walked up to Goku and said "Hi uncle Goku!" Before she sat next to him. The little girl was cheering for both of her parents.

Krillin was able to land a few good punches, but was still at a disadvantage. Krillin ran at 18 and was able to get a right hook right in her jaw, which angered 18 sending a barrage of ki blasts Krillin's way. Goku then saw Krillin start to dodge, but she went behind him and hit him in his back. "You can't let your guard down Krillin, no matter how strong you are" she said chuckling, and the shot a glance at Goku. "Hey it's your turn now if you wanna fight" she said to Goku, "sure!"

 _'Lets do this Krillin'._

"Alright Goku, let's do this!" Krillin said, and they were off. Goku was dodging every punch, and then he landed a punch so powerful, he busted Krillin's lip, and sent him flying all the way to 18 and marron. "Dammit... I'm not even close to you in power." Goku just said, "keep training, and you'll be strong in no time. Krillin can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure" replied Krillin, and they walked inside. They sat down and Krillin asked "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, I just think my love with Chi Chi is going away. Ever since I left with Whis, she is more demanding, and she wants to control everything. I just don't want the arguing anymore, and I want things to go back to normal."

Krillin stares at the tv a little bit and then said "I think she is desperate Goku, but let it play out, and don't go back to her house for a little, just so you two can calm down a little."

"Thanks Krillin, I really needed someone's advice".

"No problem, anything for my best friend!"

"Yeah" they gave each other a fist pump, and Goku walked to his room. ' _I wonder how the universe 6 saiyans are'_

 **A week later**

"CABBA! Get up we're leaving!" Yelled vegeta. He had gotten Whis to bring them at noon, and he was only waiting for Goku. When Goku arrived he immediately waved at Cabba, and then turned to Vegeta and asks "hey vegeta, got any food? I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I'm starved."

"Fine, come with me." Vegeta gave Goku the rest of his lasagna and pasta from the night before. "Vegeta, who cooked this? ITS DELICIOUS!" Vegeta just grunted and said "the woman did. Hurry up Kakarot we have to go in 15 minutes."

When Goku finished, they met Whis at the front of capsule corp, before him saying " are we ready?" Cabba said yes, and they were off. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Approximately 45 minutes left" replied Whis, "I still haven't made Lord Beerus his breakfast yet, so I have to return quick before he wakes up"

When they arrived, they said bye to Whis, and went in a desert like area. Cabba said "let me bring you to the Sadala Defence Force Headquarters, they would like to meet you two" When they arrived, they found A man sitting down outside of the Headquarters, and he said "hello Cabba, have you been well?"

"Yes Renso, I have brought the two saiyans from Universe 7 to stay with me for a little bit, can you find them a place to sleep? I have to report to a mission in an hour." Renso greeted them and asked "may I spar with one of you saiyans, just so I could see your power, don't hold back on me!" Vegeta immediately turned super Saiyan, and Renso looked shocked and scared. Vegeta immediately flew at Renso and punched him right in the stomach, knocking him out cold. Cabba looked in surprise, and said "wow Master, you have gotten very strong since our tournament!" "Hmph, can he turn super Saiyan?"

"No."

When Renso woke up, he got up, and bowed down to Vegeta. "Thank you for sparring with me, I will bring you to my little sister to ask her if she has any extra rooms for you gentlemen."

As they flew, Renso asked Vegeta "who is stronger between the two of you?" Vegeta looked angry, and admitted that Goku was a little stronger than him, because he used a technique call kaioken, or king-kai-fist.

When they landed, they saw a building, and Renso knocked on the door, being greeted by a man Saiyan asking Renso what he wanted. He asked to see his sister, and when he refused, Renso punched him in the face, and sent him flying. The female Saiyan got down from her chair, and walked toward Renso giving him a quick hug.

"Hello brother." The female Saiyan said

"Caulifla, how have you been? I want to know if you have any more rooms to accommodate these two saiyans that have came with Cabba."

"What do they want, they look like to weaklings".

Vegeta immediately snapped and said "Shut up, you have no idea who you're calling weak".

Caulifla quickly answered "if you think your so tough, one of you fight me." Goku was just gazing at her face, ' _she's beautiful'_ thought Goku. She looked at him saying, "What are you looking at?" while blushing.

"Who me? Nothing."

"What's your name? Since you're so interested in me, why don't you fight me?"

"My name is Goku, and I'll happily accept your offer."

The two saiyans went outside, and got into a fighting stance. "Don't hold back on me, or I might end up killing you" she said while smirking, and Goku just flew at her, and hit her holding back a lot, and she still coughed up blood. She got angry and ran at him shooting ki blasts while trying to get close to him. He was pushed back with a huge ki blast that was red, and he turned super Saiyan and threw her blast back at her, hitting her, and knocking her down to the ground. "Dammit, how are you so strong?" She said, blood dripping down her mouth. She then looked at him, and saw him with golden hair, and aqua blue eyes, she looked at him with curiosity, and said "Goku, What is this transformation?" before falling to the ground. He picked her up, and brought her back to the building with bruises and scratches all over her body. He brought her inside to Renso who put her inside a room.

Goku entered the room, when she was up "here eat this, it'll heal your body up" Goku said while handing a sensu bean to her.

"What was that transformation you used on me?"

Goku answered "it's called a super Saiyan. It gives you a huge power boost when you are in a tough fight."

She immediately jumped at him and said "please Goku, teach me this transformation!" He agreed and said "you have to train a lot to achieve the super Saiyan form, so be up by around 6 o'clock, and we'll start. When he left the room she thought to herself _'wow, he sure is strong, but one day I'll transform into a super Saiyan and beat him. When I looked at him, I don't know what came over me. This feeling in my chest is just weird'_ and with that, she was fast asleep. Renso and Cabba then left for the Headquarters, and Goku went into his room.

The next morning, Caulifla woke up to the sound of fighting and crashing that came from outside, and she saw goku and vegeta fighting with blue aura around them, and their hair color was blue. She couldn't feel their ki, but she could feel the immense pressure from a hundred feet away. When Goku entered the hideout, he saw another female Saiyan, hiding behind one of the pillars. Goku walked up to her, and greeted her, sticking his hand out while saying "hi, I'm Goku." She started to stutter "H-hi, I'm U-um K-k-kale" she took his hand, but quickly pulled it back. Goku started walking through the hallway, when he saw caulifla walking toward the bathroom. "you almost done?" caulifla just groaned and walked into the bathroom. Goku went to his room to take a nap, when caulifla knocked on his door saying "hurry up im done!"

Goku and Caulifla started their training outside, a good distance away from the hideout, and they started their battle. "You know, I am a prodigy, so i think super saiyan shouldn't be too hard." Goku started with a barrage of punches, pushing Caulifla back. She growled, and yelled "CRUSHER CANNON!" While goku charged up his signature Kamehameha wave.

"HAAAA!" yelled the two battle thirsty saiyans. Goku had the clear advantage over Caulifla, and as he was about to win Caulifla yelled "SHIT...Im not GIVING UP! HAAAAA!"

Goku suddenly felt a huge power overwhelm him as he turned super saiyan to knock the blast away. When he looked down, he saw the first female super saiyan. "wow she's even more beautiful in super saiyan" Goku said to himself, "Good job Caulifla, you did it, i'm proud of you!" Caulifla looked at him, and said "I did it, let's keep going!" They then continued their fight.


End file.
